


The Long Way Around

by Betty, Zee (orphan_account)



Series: Alt-country [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty/pseuds/Betty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been able to decide if Kon does it on purpose, or by habit. It doesn't bother him. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Zee. I said I'd write it if Zee wrote the smut. Then she ended up writing half of it. Beta by [](http://basingstoke.livejournal.com/profile)[**basingstoke**](http://basingstoke.livejournal.com/).
> 
> **Warning:** At a critical juncture, someone gives very misinformed consent.
> 
> If the story suddenly fails to make sense at the end, [these](http://pics.livejournal.com/brown_betty/pic/000bp7sp/) [scans](http://pics.livejournal.com/brown_betty/pic/000bk04a) may help. In Zee's defence, it's my fault the pairing is written that way.

Tim's been wondering when Kon would notice how Cassie felt about him. He missed exactly when it happened; he wasn't paying close enough attention. But clearly some time since they rescued Secret from A.P.E.S. headquarters, Kon finally did.

It makes sense. She's Wonder Girl, he's Superboy.

Tim puts it out of his mind, and continues exploring. The resort looks ideal for their needs, and certainly has enough space for all of them. Kon and Cassie could easily find the privacy they want here, unlike the old JLA base.

Tim tugs open the hatch for the dumbwaiter. It resists at first, and then gives way, sending up dust. Tim sneezes.

"Gesundheit," says Kon, and Tim has to work on not jumping. Kon'll would never let him forget it if he realizes he snuck up on Robin.

"I thought you would be in the game room," says Tim, without turning.

"Turns out Bart can play both sides of a fooseball game by himself."

The way Kon says it, it sounds like a euphemism for masturbation. Tim's used to that by now. He's never been able to decide if Kon does it on purpose, or by habit. It doesn't bother him. Mostly.

"You and Cassie-- " says Tim, and then realizes he didn't mean to.

Kon raises his eyebrow slowly. "Yeah? What about me and Cassie?"

Tim fights the irrational urge to back away. "I thought that-- You might be with her right now."

Kon's grin is wolfish, and suddenly he's right _there_, bracing his hand on the wall next to Tim's head. "Yeah, well, I'm not. I'm right here."

And that's the other thing Kon does that Tim's not-- He's not sure if he's reading it correctly. Sometimes it seems as if Kon's... well. As if Kon were.

"Yes?" Tim asks. "Is there a problem, or did you just come here to annoy me." He regrets saying it as soon as it comes out of his mouth. Kon's going to get that slightly hurt look, and--

But Kon doesn't. "Mostly here to annoy you, really. You're kind of fun to bug. Sometimes I can get you to blush."

Tim-- he hates himself-- blushes.

Kon's face softens. "Listen, I've figured it out, okay? I guess you think I'm a jerk for taking so long. I'm kind of dumb."

"You're not-- " says Tim reflexively.

"Yeah, I really am. I mean, you've been my best friend for a long time, right?"

"Yes-" but Kon talks over him.

"And I didn't get it, but now I do." Kon smiles, and it's... It's not the cocky smile that's been grating against Tim's nerve the past week. It's shy, and it makes his heart beat faster.

"What-" his voice is dry. Tim swallows. "What, exactly, do you get?"

"What do you think, Boy Wonder?" And Tim has half a second to think it's odd that Kon doesn't say 'Wonder Boy,' instead, and then Kon's kissing him, his tongue nudging Tim's lips open and licking his teeth.

Tim can't breathe. He gasps when Kon pulls away, and later he'll be embarrassed at how flushed his face is right now. But embarrassment is the furthest thing from his mind when Kon leans in again, making the kiss deeper, and then--he thinks that's Kon's TTK, undoing the front of his Robin tunic.

"No-" he manages, and Kon's face clouds. "I mean, not-- Just a second, if I don't" Tim fumbles with the panel, and then pulls one glove off with his teeth, and Kon's eyes flare, briefly. "I don't want to electrocute you," he says, and manages to smile, a little.

"Good," says Kon. It's a non-sequitor, but Tim's not going to be too picky. This wasn't supposed to ever happen, he wasn't supposed to ever think about it or imagine it or let himself fantasize about it when he knew he was off camera, but it is, and he did, he's here, right now.

Tim lets Kon take off the tunic, and then Kon's hands are sliding up underneath his t-shirt and his belt falls to the floor, forgotten. Tim feels naked already.

Kon's lips are on his neck, and Tim is positive he'll have a hickey there--thankfully, his cape covers it, but--still. He's being careless, reckless, this whole thing is a bad idea, and stopping is the last thing on his mind.

He wraps his thighs around Kon's waist, and Kon makes an impressed sound. "You're flexible."

Seriously, Kon should have noticed that by now. Tim rolls his eyes, which Kon can't see because his nose is in Tim's ear and tries to stop himself from feeling like he's just got everything he's ever wanted. It's not safe. But Kon's there, pressed up against him like he wants to climb inside Tim the way Tim wants to climb inside him, and he knows it's mostly hormones and it's stupid to confuse the chemical hit with-- anything more serious, except that Kon is saying into his ear,

"Rob, _god_ Rob, you're perfect," and Tim doesn't know how not to say back:

"_Kon_" and he feels like he's given everything away with that, and only hopes Kon wasn't listening.

Kon just groans in response, moving his hips against Tim, and--fuck. Tim can feel how hard Kon is, the tights don't hide _anything_, and Kon can probably feel Tim's erection, too.

Make that definitely, because that's Kon's hand pressed against Tim's crotch, pressing and rubbing. And then Kon's hand is inside his tights, and Tim muffles the sounds he's making against Kon's shoulder.

The material of Kon's glove is rough and perfect, and Tim jerks helplessly in his grip before squeezing his eyes shut and coming.

He lets his legs fall. He thinks he might be shaking a bit, which again, embarrassing. Kon chuckles against his cheek.

"No Bat-stamina?" he says, an edge to his voice. Tim blushes, and opens his mouth to protest, but Kon kisses him again, his tongue fucking Tim's mouth.

Tim feels dizzy again. He thinks if it weren't for the wall behind him, he would lose his balance.

Kon starts pushing his own tights down, and gives Tim an expectant look. "Well? Sharing is caring, dude."

Kon has a point. Tim drops to his knees.

He's thinking that the generally preferred status of oral sex should camouflage any deficiencies in his technique. He's thinking that Kon will make a noise completely without dignity and grab him, try to fuck his face. He's not thinking at all, he's mouthing at Kon's penis, and there's a buzzing in his ears.

He gets now why Bruce so rarely is intimate with his dates. How can you do this, make someone moan like Kon is moaning, and then give it up?

"Holy _fuck_ I --" says Kon, and Tim tries suction.

It doesn't make sense to him that Kon's fingers in his hair should feel quite like this, should feel like so _much_; it's not as if his scalp is an organ of pleasure, after all. And yet.

Tim pushes his head back against Kon's hand and then slides his mouth down until his gag reflex kicks in. He slides back up, and then down again, and Kon is--'keening' is the only possible way to describe it. It makes Tim suck harder and groan, and it makes him want to babble terms of endearment even though his mouth is full.

"Robin, I'm going to--" Kon's hands are pulling Tim off, even though Tim doesn't think he would mind swallowing, and Kon comes on the wall next to Tim's head.

Kon's laugh is breathless, hoarse. "Jesus christ, Rob."

It's perfect. It's.

Tim starts to clean himself up with a wipe from his belt reflexively. He's sure he's supposed to say something, but if he opens his mouth now he's not entirely certain what he'll say.

Kon laughs, "_Rob_" he says again, and kisses Tim messily, then grins. "No one knows how fucking sexy you are like this. Just me."

Tim feels as if his knees and his breastbone are four meters apart. He can't... be Robin like this, he needs to pull himself together. "I need to check the perimeter."

Kon backs off. "Okay. Okay, yeah. Um. Do you want me to come with you?"

Yes. "No," Tim says. "I know where your room is," and he means it as a promise.

The problem with the resort is that it's a resort. Somehow the architecture makes everything feel separate from reality. It's easy for Tim to avoid (Cassie) anyone as he slips through the halls to the room Kon's claimed. He picks the lock and slips inside. Kon's on the bed, and he starts when he sees him, but after a second he leans back, and his thighs fall apart, ever so slightly and it's the most blatant invitation ever. It would be a crime to turn it down. Tim doesn't let Kon talk too much, later they'll talk, later, when it's... When. When Tim knows what's going on, when he can be sure, for now there's just this, just the thrill of letting Kon hold him down, pin him to the bed and then slowly break him. He didn't know he could have this kind of trust with someone who wasn't from Gotham. He didn't know he could have this.

He wants to stay, but makes himself leave. He can't let himself--

He wonders if maybe he can.

In the morning, on their way to the news conference on the White House lawn, Cassie smiles up at Kon and Kon gives her the same bright grin he gave her before. Tim looks away. Apparently, it didn't mean anything, but someone should-- Cassie shouldn't... They've got to get there, they're going to be late.

In the shadow, out of sight, Tim wishes he could be with everyone, because they have to do this right. Cassie he can count on, but Kon. Well, it's good to know he's still objective. He knows he can't rely on Kon to stay on message. Kon seems uncomfortable, fidgeting, as they wait for the news crews, but Cassie's looking calm. Of course, if Cissie were there... It doesn't matter.

Kon relaxes when the Senator strides up, clearly angry. Typical of Kon, he's most comfortable with confrontation.

Cassie's perfect for this, too. She grins before she starts talking, as if Neptune is comical and Tim is hyper-aware of all the ways in which he's let down the Robin legacy.

Suddenly Kon interrupts her, "Everything the media said is true! They're crazy, the bunch of them!"

Tim struggles to keep his balance. What's Kon _doing_? He didn't resent Wonder girl's leadership so much that-- He--

"Not one of them has any business being a superhero! I'll turn state's evidence, anything! Just shut 'em down!"

Kon's gone insane, Tim think dizzily. He can' t think he's helping, he couldn't do worse if he _tried._ He couldn't be less helpful if he were actively trying to sabotage--

It clicks, so suddenly and so perfectly that Tim is horrified at his own stupidity. He let himself _hope_, he let himself believe that just because he _wanted_\-- How could he forget, how could he have missed _every clue_\-- How, when Kon (the _real_ Kon, Superboy) is blurring past his ear, yelling obscenities and hitting his impostor so hard that they dig a furrow into the ground?

It's a good thing he's still objective; it wouldn't do for him to be compromised in dealing with the impostor.

It isn't particularly difficult to keep from thinking about everything he _shouldn't_ think about. Some part of his mind is reeling, but it's irrelevant because there's chaos in the scene before him and his team _needs_ him. Tim swallows dry, once, and jumps into the fray.


End file.
